El llanto del Avatar
by Daisuke
Summary: Un Taichi de 25 años reflexiona sobre el casamiento de Sora y Yamato (AGREGADA LA VERSIÓN 2)
1. El llanto del Avatar -Versión 2-

El llanto del Avatar  
  
...  
Versión 2  
...  
  
----------------------  
  
Era una noche tranquila para muchos, pero para otros era la peor noche de sus vidas, un buen ejemplo de esto es el hombre que estaba entrando a un bar, Yagami Taichi es su nombre, y su rostro de melancolía y tristeza lo hacían ver como nunca antes se lo había visto, débil...  
  
Taichi se acerco al barman y frunció el ceño, de repente se veía como una especie de demonio "¡Dame Sake!" grito golpeando la mesada "¡PERO YA! No querrás que destruya todo el lugar" le dijo al cantinero mientras le mostraba su digivice, este se puso nervioso pero le sirvió el Sake directamente.   
  
Taichi miro el vaso y suspiro para luego dar un buen trago "Te preguntaras quien soy y por que estoy así... ¿no?" rió un poco jugueteando con la bebida  
  
El cantinero simplemente asintió nerviosamente, este hombre parecía peligroso, y mas aun por el hecho del digivice en su mano...   
  
Taichi le hizo señas de que quería mas sake, el hombre rápidamente le sirvió mas, aunque no realmente por querer hacer su trabajo, mas bien por puro miedo a la muerte  
  
Taichi miro al suelo un momento "Pues... soy Yagami Taichi... 25 años, supuestamente el Tamer mas fuerte de toda la tierra..." rió un poco mas "El único que tiene un digimon definitivo sin necesidad de fusionarse..."  
  
El barman trago saliva, no sabia mucho de digimons pero sabia que eso era peligroso, la misma palabra 'Definitivo' ya le parecía terrible  
  
Taichi levanto el vaso, se tomo todo el contenido y le volvió a hacer señas al cantinero para que le diera mas, otra vez el barman le dio mas Sake, asustado de que se pusiera violento.  
  
"Un psicópata, eso es lo que es" pensó el barman bajando la cabeza, no quería mirarlo a los ojos  
  
Taichi gruño un poco, como si fuera una bestia "Hoy... el amor de mi vida se caso con mi mejor amigo..." Al decir eso le dio otro trago al Sake  
  
"Sora esta embarazada... ¡KUSO!" grito golpeando la mesa con el vaso, la mesa de repente tubo una extraña deformación por momentos, el vaso cayo por un agujero formado por esa deformación, luego la mesa regreso a su forma original  
  
El cantinero pestaño "¿Qué fue eso?" pensó por momentos, pareció ser una especie de portal... Pero eso no era importante, cerro los ojos y antes de que Taichi le pidiera mas Sake le sirvió tranquilo en un nuevo vaso, Taichi acepto y volvió a dar otro trago  
  
"No entiendo por que tuvo que terminar así... y lo peor es que aun no termino"   
  
El cantinero lo miro confundido   
  
"Yo... salgo con Sora aun... ella me prometió dejar a Yamato... pero... están muy unidos... dudo que se separen"   
  
El cantinero miro al piso y volvió a servirle sake al ya ebrio Tamer   
  
"Si Yamato nos descubre... será el fin de nuestra amistad *¡hip!* pero... vale la pena el riesgo..." rió entre palabras el elegido del coraje  
  
"Durante años pensé que nadie se podría interponer entre Sora y yo... tal vez nos comenzamos a separar cuando dije que su sombrero es horrible *¡hip!*" Taichi pestaño "Ese sombrero era REALMENTE horrible..."   
  
El cantinero levanto la mirada y le dijo algo a Taichi, algo que solo él pudo escuchar, pareció un suspiro mas que un comentario, pero Taichi tenia buenos oídos   
  
Taichi volvió a reír, esta vez de una forma que asustaría a cualquiera, una forma casi maniática "*¡hip!* El futuro... No sé que hay en el futuro sin Sora... aunque simplemente sea *el otro* sigo teniéndola... aunque de forma limitada" luego de decir esto bajo la vista y comenzó a llorar  
  
El cantinero asintió de forma sufrida mientras servia mas sake, se tentó a darle una palmada en la espalda, pero lo pensó de nuevo "Es un psicópata" se dijo para sus adentros nuevamente  
  
Taichi se tomo todo el vaso de una y luego suspiro intranquilamente   
  
El ojo de Taichi era rojo, rojo como la sangre ahora "Sí... *¡hip!* pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo... tal vez yo seria quien este en el lugar de Yamato... tal vez sí... tal vez no... *¡Hip!* nadie lo... *hip* sabe..." Al decir eso Taichi se levanto, le pago al cantinero y se retiro  
  
-----------------------  
  
Notas del autor: ¿Por que 'Versión 2'? Pues me tente a rehacerlo un poco, darle unos pequeños retoques, tal vez luego haga la versión 3 como un fic mas largo, mostrando paso a paso todo antes de que Taichi llegue al bar. Espero a los que no hayan leído la versión original les haya gustado, y a los que la leyeron también ^-^ 


	2. El llanto del Avatar -Versión 1-

|--------------------|  
|El llanto del Avatar|  
|--------------------|  
  
Taichi entro a un bar, se lo veia mal   
  
"Dame Sake... y ahora... no querras que destruya todo el lugar" le dijo al cantinero mientras le mostraba su digivice, este se puso nervioso pero le sirvio el Sake directamente.   
  
Taichi miro el vaso y suspiro para luego dar un buen trago "Te preguntaras quien soy y por que estoy asi... ¿no?"   
  
El cantinero simplemente cabeceo nerviosamente, Taichi le hizo señas de que queria mas sake, el hombre rapidamente le sirvio mas   
  
"Pues... soy Taichi Yagami... 25 años, supuestamente el Tamer mas fuerte de toda la tierra..."   
  
Taichi levanto el vaso, se tomo todo el contenido y le volvio a hacer señas al cantinero para que le diera mas, otra vez el cantinero le dio asustado de que se pusiera violento.  
  
"Hoy... el amor de mi vida se caso con mi mejor amigo..." Al decir eso Taichi le dio otro trago al sake  
  
"Sora esta embarazada..."   
  
El cantinero pestaño, cerro los ojos y antes de que Taichi le pidiera mas Sake le sirvio tranquilo, Taichi acepto y volvio a dar otro trago  
  
"No entiendo por que tuvo que terminar asi... y lo peor es que aun no termino"   
  
El cantinero lo miro confundido   
  
"Yo... salgo con Sora aun... ella me prometio dejar a Yamato... pero... estan muy unidos... dudo que se separen"   
  
El cantinero miro al piso y volvio a servirle sake al ya hebrio Tamer   
  
"Si Yamato nos descubre... sera el fin de nuestra amistad *¡hip!* pero... vale la pena el riesgo..."   
  
"Durante años pense que nadie se podria interponer entre Sora y yo... tal vez nos comenzamos a separar cuando dije que su sombrero es horrible *¡hip!*" Taichi pestaño "Ese sombrero era REALMENTE horrible..."   
  
El cantinero levanto la mirada y le dijo algo a Taichi, algo que solo el pudo escuchar   
  
"*¡hip!* El futuro... No se que hay en el futuro sin Sora... aunque simplemente sea *el otro* sigo teniendola... aunque de forma limitada"   
  
El cantinero cabeceo de forma sufrida mientras servia mas sake   
  
Taichi se tomo todo el vaso de una y luego suspiro intranquilamente   
  
"Si... *¡hip!* pudiera volver atras en el tiempo... tal vez yo seria quien este en el lugar de Yamato... tal vez si... tal vez no... *¡Hip!* nadie lo... *hip* sabe..." Al decir eso Taichi se levanto, le pago al cantinero y se retiro  
  
-----------------------  
  
Notas del autor: No se si continuarlo... pero tal vez valga la pena. Con este fic quise, y quiero, buscar 2 objetivos: El por que Sora se caso con Yamato (fans de Yamara no me maten) y el por que se divorsio de el en digimon 2027... Se me hicieron algo de lios con la edad de los personajes, pero creo que la coloque bien, ya que la hija de Sora y Yamato parece ser de mas o menos 12-13 años. Ya se que es algo corto, pero es mas un prologo que nada. Taichi ES el Tamer mas fuerte de todo el mundo ya que es el unico que puede controlar de manera estable el nivel mega, Daisuke y Ken pueden jogress evolucionar sus digimon para alcanzar el mega, pero ahi ya son dos y no uno, Yamato no tiene control total sobre el nivel mega (osea que no le es facil hacer que Gabumon llegue al mega sin la ayuda de la cresta), por lo que lo deja en segundo lugar.  
  
Autor: Yuki Agumon   
  
web: http://magnanime.aztecaonline.net   
  
mail: yuki_agumon@hotmail.com 


End file.
